


MiChaeng//输

by evanescence9799



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescence9799/pseuds/evanescence9799
Summary: *两点半灵光一闪激情摸鱼*我不知道我在写什么*非常短 难吃预警（bml





	MiChaeng//输

**Author's Note:**

> *两点半灵光一闪激情摸鱼  
*我不知道我在写什么  
*非常短 难吃预警（bml

身后传来窸窸窣窣的响动，没等名井南说话，腰便被一双臂膀轻轻环住。

“洗好了？”

孙彩瑛从嗓子里挤出软绵绵的一声“嗯”，揉着眼睛把脑袋搁在了姐姐的肩膀上。刚刚沐浴完的人体温尚且偏高，今日在晚宴上又难得碰了酒精，她直到现在还是有些晕晕乎乎的，接触到名井南泛凉的肌肤却瞬间清醒了些。

“唉，别关……”

空调在嘀声后安静了下来，名井南终于把视线从手中的掌机上移开了那么一秒钟。孙彩瑛若无其事地把遥控器放回床头，重新抱紧怀里的人：“打你的游戏吧，感冒了我可不会心疼。”

骗子。名井南暗自腹诽，上次自己咳嗽，吃了药几天不见好，不知道是谁忙里忙外急得不行，赶都赶不走。

不过她确实是有些冷了，只是忙着打游戏，还没来得及找件衣服穿上。现在好啦，有贴身小棉袄来了。

然而小棉袄并不甘心只帮她保暖的样子，维持着原来的坐姿大约不到五分钟，孙彩瑛就开始在名井南耳边哼哼，抱着她的身子左摇右晃。这一行为被身前人出声制止后，她停下了，下一刻却变本加厉，侧过脑袋去吻姐姐的脖子，一下、两下、三下……名井南没吹头发，颈间还是湿漉漉的，孙彩瑛温热的鼻息喷薄在上面，她无力招架，身体不受控制地一颤，同时耳边传来无情的嘲笑。

屏幕上不出意外地闪烁着“GAME OVER”，名井南无奈地叹了口气，睡意朦胧的小孩也瞧见了，说话的腔调都带着得意：“姐姐输了哦。”

“你是不是把茶几上最后一颗奶糖吃了？”

“啊？嗯……”话题转移得猝不及防，此时的孙彩瑛反应有些迟缓，她努力地回忆了一番，是刚才进屋之前放嘴里的，没错。“怕南不喜欢酒味……对，其实我也不喜欢……”

脑袋被轻轻揉了揉，孙彩瑛闭着眼睛勾起嘴角，期待中的亲吻却没有落下。怀里的人轻轻挣开，没等她抗议就是一阵天旋地转，微微睁开眼才明白自己已经平稳地躺下。房间里的灯悉数被关闭，只留有床头那一盏。昏暗的淡黄色灯光映在名井南的脸上，落进孙彩瑛眼里，她想说什么，却没来得及开口。

原来姐姐也吃了奶糖。

不清楚是接吻的时间比往常长了，还是酒精仍然起着作用，孙彩瑛的脸红得有些反常，这让名井南下意识地咽了咽口水，喉部上下的滚动自然没逃过一直盯着她看的小孩的眼睛。

嗤——

……又被笑了。

名井南深呼吸了一次，再次俯下身去，含住了孙彩瑛泛着粉色的耳垂，不出所料，她感受到了身下人瞬间的紧绷。

这次换名井南得意洋洋，她用牙齿轻轻地啃咬着孙彩瑛最为敏感的部位，语调上扬，偏偏又温柔得要命：

“究竟谁输了，还不一定呢。”

END.


End file.
